Death and it's Angel
by bandgeekiness
Summary: Emmett McCarty was hiking in the woods when he was attacked by a bear. Rosalie Hale happened to be in the right spot at the right time to save her true love. One-shot.


**I'm writing this little one-shot because Tiny's saga was wiped off of my computer, and I was almost done with her views of Breaking Dawn. I wrote this to keep my brain from exploding in anger from having to rewrite so much of Tiny's saga. This is Emmett's point of view when he was found by Rosalie. **

* * *

A gut-wrenching roar caused me to whirl around. I was staring up at a giant grizzly bear. I gasped, freezing, unable to move.

I was going to die, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. I took off running, but the bear caught my leg, slicing it so severely with its claws that I couldn't move. I screamed out in pain as more claws dug into different parts of my body. It was playing with me. I wasn't going to live, and my death was going to be awful.

I was screaming so loudly I was surprised that no one would come and help. But then I realized that I was so far out in the woods only the trees could hear my screaming out in pain. I was practically begging the bear to stop, hoping and praying to God that He would send an angel to come and save me. I may have not been a good guy for most of the twenty years of my life, but I needed someone right now.

The bear's teeth sank into my arm deeply, blood was oozing out. It was done playing, it was ready for dinner, and I wasn't.

"God! Please!" I shouted. "_Please_ help me!"

The bear's grip on my arm was gone, and I opened my eyes to see it was dead just a few feet away from me. What had killed it? I hadn't heard a gun shot…

Then I saw her. She was gorgeous. Her legs were long, just like her golden blonde hair that waved gently down her back. She were a white dress and no shoes. All she needed was her wings. It was an angel, God had heard me and sent this angel to help me.

She looked over at me with golden eyes full of concern and heartache. I didn't want the angel to be sad, she saved me, I was going to live thanks to her…hopefully.

She looked pained as she neared me, I noticed she wasn't breathing, her beautiful pink lips were pursed as she lifted me up easily.

"I'm….Emmett." I managed to pant out past the pain. I was fighting to keep my eyes open, to stay awake just to see this angel's face. She smiled down at me, sending my failing heart into a frenzy.

"I'm Rosalie, I'm going to help you." Then she started to fly away from the bloody mess, the wind was causing her golden hair to ripple behind her, it looked like a pair of beautiful golden wings.

"Thank…you." I whispered, so thankful for this angel.

She smiled at me, "We're almost there, Emmett. I promise you'll be fine."

I sighed, I hoped she would stay with me.

"Carlisle?" We had stopped flying, and we were in the den of a nice house, she sat me down on the couch, I was getting blood all over the white couch.

I looked up at the angel as she looked somewhere else. I looked in the direction of her gaze and a small gasp escaped my lips. I must be dead because I could have sworn this was God I was staring at. His hair was golden blonde too, and his eyes gold. He looked at me with pain and compassion in his beautiful face.

"I found him…he was being attacked by a bear, and…I couldn't let him die. Can you please save him, for me, please? I can't do it myself because I might kill him." My angel, Rosalie, seemed so distraught and upset at me being more dead than I already was.

"Fine, Rosalie. I'll help him."

The man walked over and took my bloody hand in his. "I'm Carlisle, and I'm going to help you, alright?" I nodded feebly. "It's going to hurt very badly, but it'll be over quickly."

I looked up at my angel, her cold fingers laced through mine. I noticed her white dress was covered in my blood. She smiled at me, encouraging me. "I'll be here when you wake up, Emmett. I promise I won't leave you for a second."

And I believed her as my hand was bitten by the man I thought was God. My veins set on fire, and I screamed out in pain.

This was Hell, but it was alright with me because I got to keep my angel with me, even as the fire ripped through my veins, causing me to burn from the inside out.

I finally blacked out, hoping not to ever resurface…my angel's face was in my mind the entire time.


End file.
